Power
by Dsman
Summary: Hermione is a powerful witch but a slave of Voldemort. She does not need a wand to do magic.


**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"My Lord I have failed I don't know what happened Potter some how used magic with out words he was controling the water like it was a part of him" Peter Pettigrew.

Voldemort just looked at the the useless little man wondering if how he should kill him. Voldemort was wondering why he kept this thing around now that he no longer needed him.

"Master he is not lying little Potter's eyes glowed moving his hand like funnle then the water flowed faster and more powerful then any spell there was no stopping it" said Bellatrix.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Voldemort.

"He killed Rabastan, Gildory, and Nuria" said Lucius.

"Mmh Peter go get my slave tell her I want to see her and that I have a job for her" said Voldemort.

"Please master don't make me she is going to abuse me with her power" said Peter.

Voldemort just looked at the litle man with his gaze of terror. Peter ran to get the girl hoping his master would not hurt him. Bellatrix did not like it that she failed but if anyone could handle a wizard who was using powers with out a wand it was the slave.

Hermione was alseep when she heard the metal bolts of her door began to open she figured Voldemort was coming in for some 'fun time' when she heard the sniffle of Pettigrew. Hermione was annoyed that he was the one who was waking her up. Hermione raised a finger shooting a ball of energy at him.

"Please don't hurt me Granger My master wants you he has a job for you" said Peter.

"You woke me up your not sleeping for a week" said Hermione.

The young witches hand glowed a dark orange color as she grabbed the mans head.

"Please have mercy please" begged Peter.

"Mercy is for the weak don't beg your a killer" said Hermione.

Hermione walked down the hall into the main chamber where her master Voldemort was waiting.

"You have a job for me?" asked Hermione.

"Potter is getting to powerful he is able to now use the powers with out a wand" said Voldemort.

"What did he do" said Hermione.

"He attacked us with water" said Peter.

"Is that all he did?" asked Hermione.

"Yes does it help if he made a hand motion as well?" asked Bellatrix.

"Yes it does because that means it just learned it which means if you take away something important away he will lose that power" said Hermione.

"Choose your team" said Voldemort.

"I want Bellatrix she's a power house and I want Peter he can turn into a rat which means he find out what is impotant to Harry pot pie" said Hermione.

**Days later.**

The group of three had found an old shack in the forbiden forest where they set up camp it also gave them a good view of the school but a bad veiw of them in case someone looked at them. Peter turned into a rat and went to spy on Harry. Bellatrix and Hermione made them selfs comfatable.

"I know your muggle born I just want to know if Voldemort knows" said Bellatrix.

"Yeah he knows but he considers me to powerful to waste and to much fun in the sack not to keep around" said Hermione.

"What do you belive is giving Potter this power" said Bellatrix.

"Sex I get power over water when I sleep with Voldemort but every other power I have is all mine" said Hermione.

"You think baby Potter is bagging someone here?" asked a surprised Bellatrix.

"Water is considered the element of love so the only way to gain control of it is to have love on all forms" said Hermione.

"Are you saying you love Voldemort" said Bellatrix.

"Once when I thought I lost my mind but now that I am fine again I know I don't so no water for me" said Hermione.

"Did you tell Pettigrew to look for that?" asked Bellatrix.

"Of course I figured it would keep him busy looking for where Harry keeps his condoms so that he knows what going down when it happens" said Hermione.

"Did you ever have a wand like a regular witch?" asked Bellatrix.

"Yeah I still have it" said Hermione.

"Where is it?" asked Bellatrix.

Hermione grabbed one of the chopsticks in her hair pulling it out to revel that both chopsticks were in fact a whole wand hidden magicly.

"That is kind of cool" said Bellatrix.

"I know right Voldemort likes that trick in bed" said Hermione.

"I so did not need to know that" said Bellatrix.

**1 Day Later.**

Peter was getting bored he saw Harry do nothing but studying. He did not think Harry was getting any like Hermione said he was as he did not even see him kiss anyone when he heard the sound of a female voice.

"Hey Harry put down that book and come punish this bad girl for getting a bad grade in wand cleaning and maitnence" said Ginny suductivly.

Harry got up kissing the girl deeply falling on to the bed with her. Peter could not belive his eyes two people were making love right before him. This was as close to sex as he was ever going to get. Peter turned to leave when they preformed a move that blew his mind. Voldemort was angry that the Weasley's had betrayed him so long ago and he wanted them alive so he could turtore them.

**30 mintues later.**

Peter burst through the door of the shack out of breath. Hermione passed him a bowl of soup being nice as he had gotton the information they needed.

"Granger was right" said Peter.

"Well who the heck is it" said Bellatrix.

"Ginny Weasley' said Peter.

"Really you would think that he would make it harder for us is he sercertly on our side or something?" asked Bellatrix.

**10 mintues later.**

The doors blew open to revel 3 wizards. They started blasting all in their way not caring if the victim was dead or alive they were after there target. Dumbledor jumped out the way as a killing curse was sent his way. Ron sent some spells toward them but they were deflected. They could see he was a Weasley the ignored him for now. They were soon at the door to the Giffrendor picture gaurd.

"Password" said the door.

"Garnsih Durwood" said Peter.

"That is correct you may enter" said the door.

They three of them blasted the helpless students inside before marching up to the to the boys room where they blasted Harry into the far wall. Hermione made aq rope of magic capturing Ginny.

"Lord Voldemort is going to be very happy when we bring him you" said Bellatrix grabbing the naked girls chin forcing her to look the women in the eyes.

The group blew up the room a bit more for the fun of it before going out the way they came blowing up more of the school as they left. Ginny was screaming for help when Hermione punched her in the mouth to slience her.

"Shut up you stupid slut" said Hermione.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Ginny.

"To Voldemort you little traitor now shut up" said Hermione punching her in the mouth again.

Ginny could feel the tears run down her face mixing with the blood. She did not know what was going to happen but If Voldemort was sending his enforcer it was not good as this women was only seen handeling people that Voldemort wanted captured alive.


End file.
